Weird Room Mates and a Shit Ton of Glitter
by cookiemonster902
Summary: Alec Lightwood feels free - he is finally old enough to go out on his own, go to college, and pursue his dream on being an architect. But when he gets to college, he might very well have the weirdest roommate of all time - Magnus Bane, cat owner and glitter enthusiast. They are almost polar opposites, but somehow a friendship kindles, and maybe more...?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Alec Lightwood felt like slamming his head against a wall until he smashed his skull in and died. His first day of college was one of those days. He woke up to his sister Isabelle screaming while looking into his empty closet. Alec sat up in bed, slightly dazed, and looked over at Izzy. Her long black hair fell down to her wrists, and she had silver and gold bracelets all over her arms, matching her white shirt and tight black skinny jeans with combat boots well. "What the hell, Izzy?" Alec asked, still groggy from sleeping so late. "Your room is so dull, Alec," she replied, turning away from the closet. Alec glanced around, silently agreeing. His white walls were bare, other than the various holes from years of thumb-tacking posters to the walls. His bed was stripped of everything but a blanket he had borrowed from his adopted brother, Jace - all of his sheets were packed away in the black suitcases lining the wall to his right. He had been shocked, initially, at how little he owned; but with his overbearing parents, he supposed he should have expected to be allowed even fewer possessions. "That," Alec informed his sister, "is because I am leaving." His sister frowned, and threw herself onto his bed, bouncing a bit on the mattress. "Do you _have_ to go?" she whined. He sighed. "We have been over this, Isabelle. If I ever want to get a good job, I have to go to college." "What was wrong with your job at Winn Dixie?" "I got paid approximately seven cents an hour." "That's illegal." "I think my point came across." Alec gently shoved his sister off his bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Izzy let out a frustrated groan and punched Alec in the arm. "Ow." "That actually hurt?' "No." "Get up." Alec eventually slid out of bed and tugged off his pajama pants, slipping them into his suitcase. Then he looked over the the floor next to his bed at the outfit he had laid out for today so that he didn't have to dig through his suitcase later - a navy blue sweater and black jeans. Alec carefully slipped the clothes on, and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "**MORNING ALEC YOU LOSER**" Jace yelled out as Alec entered the room. "Fuck you too." _"LANGUAGE_, Alexander." Alec's mother scolded, entering the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and her clothes were covered in flour. "Pancake?" "Sure." Alec slid into a chair at the kitchen table were his two siblings and father sat. "Morning, son," his father greeted. "Morning, dad," Alec replied. In a few minutes, a pancake slipped onto the plate in front of him. "Thanks, mom," he said, and stabbed it with a fork. "I don't understand how you eat pancakes without butter," Jace said, his mouth full of half chewed food. "Swallow before you speak, uncultured swine." Alec accused. Isabelle laughed and slid him a cup of coffee the way Alec liked it - black with a ton of sugar. Nodding thankfully, Alec sipped the drink, feeling the caffeine fill his veins like fire.  
An hour later, Alec threw his last suitcase into the trunk of his black Camry and slammed it shut. 'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm finally leaving.' After tearful good-byes and sarcastic comments from Jace, Alec climbed into his car and put it in drive, leaving his childhood home behind, and speeding away toward the New York School of Architecture and Design.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so of driving and several hours of waiting in traffic, Alec finally pulled his car into the lot of his new college. He pulled the door open and stepped out, shutting it behind him. "_O_kay," he said to himself as he watched dozens of students milling around him. "I guess I go to the main office first?" He clicked the button on his keys to lock his car and headed for the main office.

* * *

When Alec got to the main office, he looked around. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. White marble floors were under his feet, and tan wallpaper with odd prints on it covered the walls. Prints of famous paintings lined the walls, and a large mahogany desk sat by the large window on the right wall. Two women sat behind it - one who looked about twenty eight with long brown hair and inviting green eyes, and one with obviously dyed platinum blonde hair and fake eyelashes. He decided subconsciously to approach the first lady, and greeted her. "I'm new," he started. "I have absolutely no idea where to go." She smiled. "I know, my first day here was horrid, but I love the college! Courses start Monday next week, so you'll have five days to meet your roommate and settle in. What's your name?" "Alexander Lightwood." The woman nodded and pulled open one of the drawers on her desk, ruffling through it and finally pulling out a thick yellow folder with_ Lightwood, Alexander _scribbled on the front. "Here is a map of the school, the handbook, your dorm room number, and a pamphlet on each of your courses this semester. Have fun, dear!" Alec smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said, and started out. As he opened the door, he heard a crashing sound. The nice woman had dropped a glass paperweight, and it had shattered all over the desk, leaving deep scratches all over the surface. "**THAT IS _MAHOGANY_**!" the gaudy woman screeched, and the nice woman was apologizing profusely and sweeping up the glass. Alec smiled a little and left the office to get his bags.

* * *

Pulling his four black suitcases behind him, Alec stared at the paper at the front of his folder. _Dorm room 403, fourth floor of building D_. Building D loomed in front of him, six floors of dorm rooms. This is were he would live for the next four years, possibly. Feeling nervousness bloom in his chest at meeting his roommate - _what if he was a total psycho?_ -he walked through the glass double doors. The lobby looked similar to the main office, but instead of a desk to the right, he found an elevator at the center of the back wall. His bags clicking on the marble floor, he approached it and hit the call button. After waiting a few moments, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The lift was empty. He walked in, struggling to fit his bags in. The doors slid shut as Alec hit the button for the fourth floor. A million possibilities flew through his thoughts; what if his roommate is crazy? What if he doesn't get along with him? What if he hated Alec? What if he threw crazy parties and blasted music while Alec tried to study or sleep? Contemplating the various ways pf ridding himself of bad dorm mates without murder, he almost missed the doors sliding open on his floor. Swallowing his nerves, he stepped out into the hall as the elevator lowered to another floor, dragging his suitcases behind him. 401, 402... 403. Alec took the key in a baggie in the folder clutched in his hands and unlocked the door. No one was inside; so Alec naturally had to claim the better bedroom immediately. The living room spread out before him - two plain tan couches around a tiny television, with a wooden coffee table, the his right, through an open archway, was the kitchen with a small fridge and oven and microwave. And, of course, the bane of his survival, a coffee machine. Alec silently praised the coffee lords for this blessing as he turned and looked at the three doors at the other side of the apartment. A small bathroom was the door closest to Alec, and on either side of the bathroom were two identical bedrooms; pale blue walls with a bare mattress in the center, with a small white nightstand and two matching dressers with a small closet. Alec chose the one farthest from the front door and began the process of unpacking his clothes. One suitcase was emptied into drawers and stashed in the closet when Alec heard the front door of the dorm open. He picked a piece of lint off his pants and went to meet his roommate.

And apparently the roommate lords were not as loving as the coffee gods.

An Asian Rainbow Brite stood before him. He had gelled spikes in his hair, and golden glitter eyeliner around his greenish-yellow eyes. He had a rainbow t-shirt on and skinny jeans with so many rips it looked like he stuck it in a washing machine that used knives to scrape dirt off the fabric. The Asian Rainbow Brite grinned at him and held out his hand for a handshake; Alec shook it nervously. "Hello," the guy said, and he had a slight accent that Alec couldn't place. "I'm Magnus Bane; glitter enthusiast, and cat owner." Alec looked at him, and definitely saw the glitter part. But he didn't see a cat; all he saw were five deep purple suitcases behind him. Then he noticed that the hand he hadn't shook was holding a large furry gray lump. "His name in Chairman Meow," Magnus informed Alec, and Alec looked oddly at the cat as it rubbed against him legs. "The chairman likes you," Magnus said. "Is that a good thing?" Alec asked. Magnus just grinned and dragged his bags into the empty room. "I see you took the liberty of selecting the bedrooms for us," he called out to Alec. Alec sighed and headed back to his room to unpack.

* * *

"I am _telling_ you, he looks like gay Sonic the Hedgehog," Alec said into his phone as he spoke to his brother and sister on a three-way call. "Maybe you two can go out," Jace said, laughing at Alec's description. Magnus had left earlier to go buy cat food from the market at the college stores and Alec had immediately called his siblings. "I ship it," Izzy said, making Jace laugh again. "Their ship name shall be Malec." Izzy laughed, and Alec groaned. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I will date every single guy that I meet." Izzy and Jace both started to talk at the same time. "Sure it does!" Isabelle cried out while Jace said "But you guys are a match made in Heaven by the Lord Himself!" Alec laughed at Jace's idiocy as he finished unpacking his bags, stacking the empty suitcases in his closet. Chairman Meow chose that moment to burst into Alec's room and bury his claws in Alec's flesh. "Dammit," Alec cursed, attempting to free himself from the murderous cat. "What?" Izzy asked. "Magnus's freaking cat is out to get me." Alec complained, finally freeing himself from the deranged cat. His siblings laughed. "What's his name?" Jace asked. "Chairman Meow," Alec answered. "Weirdest cat name ever." Izzy laughed. "Very creative. Does he have a fish named Sir Swimmy?" Alec laughed and left his room, plopping down on the boring couch in the living room. "Probably. And maybe he has a dog named President Woof," Jace suggested. "Or a horse named Chief Whinny," Alec replied. Jace laughed and Izzy made a weird half-laugh half-cough sound. "I have to go," she said. "Simon's here." Alec rolled his eyes as she hung up to go make out with her boyfriend. Jace groaned. "Do they ever spend more than twenty minutes apart?" he asked, making Alec chuckle. "Probable not. I don't know why he hasn't just moved in yet." "He'll probably take your bedroom now that you live an hour away." "He better not." Alec heard the front door start to open, and he mentally prepared himself as Magnus walked in, holding a bag of cat food. His roommate chucked the food onto the kitchen counter and settled onto the couch across from Alec. Alec glanced at him wearily as he continued talking to Jace. "Is your roommate back?" "Yes, why?" "**TAKE HIS PICTURE**!" "No." "**DO IT!**" "No." "Boring." "Sorry." "I got to go, man. BUT FIRST, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!" Jace cried, imitating that girl on Vine. "Shut_ up_." Alec said, and Jace laughed before hanging up. Alec turned off his phone and looked over at Magnus, who was staring intently at him. "Can I help you?" Magnus said nothing, but just got up and went to his room; and as Alec looked over at were Magnus had sat, he almost cried. A giant puddle of glitter was on the couch. _Am I going to have to vacuum the couch every time he gets up? _he thought. Alec sighed and headed back to his bedroom, softly playing music on his phone as he flipped through the folder the nice lady at the office had given him. The first page he looked at was titled Dorm Owner's Manual. Alec read the paper quickly.

Welcome to New York College of Design and Architecture!

As this is your first year, there are some basic rules to dorm life you must know.

1. No painting walls or putting up wallpaper. You may hang posters or change curtains.

2. You may purchase decorations for your room, but no extreme modifications to dorms are allowed.

3. You may use thumbtacks in the walls.

4. No replacing carpets or flooring in dorm rooms.

Additional rules may be viewed in the lobby of your building. Enjoy your stay!

The next paper was a basic overview of each class.

Geometry - Mr. Hoffman. Explore planes and the art of shapes in geometry! Learn formulas for anything

you can imagine, plan out designs, and create a world of your own - with shapes!

Mondays 1 P.M. - 3 P.M.

Trigonometry - Mrs. George. View triangles in a whole new light with trig! Learn to measure isosceles triangles without

a protractor, measure the hypotenuse without marked tools, and make a triangle out

of virtually anything!

Tuesdays 12 P.M. - 2 P.M.

Architecture - Mr. Smith. Design anything your mind can imagine! Create your dream house, make an office,

build a skyscraper! All of your architectural dreams become reality with this thrilling course.

Tuesdays 3 P.M. - 5 P.M.

Advanced Algebra - Mrs. Norberry. Learn the amazing ways of algebra with formulas and letters.

Wednesdays 12 P.M. - 2 P.M.

Structure Studies - Mr. Green. Study the structure and blueprints of some of the most famous

buildings of all time, including the Arch, the Eiffel Tower, the Hoover Dam, and much more!

Thursdays 5 P.M. - 7 P.M.

Metal Shop - Mr. Klearn. Use tools to bend metals into anything. Create anything you want

and enter the world of creation.

Fridays 6 A.M. - 8 A.M.

Alec looked up from his schedule and jumped when he noticed Magnus standing behind him, reading over his shoulder. "We have trig and metal shop together," he stated simply. "Great," Alec said shyly. He had never really been outgoing, preferring to keep to himself, and Magnus seemed like the polar opposite. Magnus headed to the door, and turned and said, "By the way. Nirvana. Good band." Then he left, and Alec grabbed his phone and turned his music off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, and for the review! I didn't think anyone would actually read it, much less leave a kind review. :x Anyway, I just wanted to say I am definitely not in college, and have only ever been to New York once, and in that time I did not enter the New York college of Design and Architecture. I am not even positive that is a real place. So I apologize if this is absolutely nothing like real college; I'm trying as hard as I can to make it seem real. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Alec woke up, he immediately went to get a cup of coffee. It took him a few minutes to get it brewing, and then he plopped onto the couch in the living area to wait for it to be done after grabbing his book from his room. He opened the book to where he left off and started to read. He had gotten in a few pages when the coffee machine beeped. He stood up and went to get his coffee, and was in the middle of putting in a ton of sugar when Magnus's door opened. Today he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pink shirt with Chairman Meow written on it in honor of his cat, and he had on more of that golden and shiny eyeliner he had on yesterday. "Morning," Magnus said, sounding tired. "Morning," Alec replied. "Coffee?" "Sure," Magnus replied. Alec poured another cup and handed it to Magnus. Magnus added sugar and a bit of milk before following Alec back to the living room. "Nice pajamas, by the way," Magnus said, sipping his coffee. Alec blushed, remembering he only had on fuzzy blue pajama pants. "Uh, yeah, I'll go put clothes on. Sorry." "Don't be. I enjoyed the view," Magnus said, and winked at Alec. Alec blushed even harder and went to his room, were he put on jeans and a black shirt. When he went back to the living room and picked his coffee and book back up, Magnus's cat jumped into Alec's lap and knocked his book from his land. It landed on the floor and shut. "Oh, come on, cat," Alec moaned. "You lost my page!" The cat made a weird sound until Alec pet him, and Magnus chuckled and picked up Alec's book; Alec found Magnus's laugh quite attractive. "I never did catch your name," Magnus said, putting down his empty cup. "Alec Lightwood," Alec replied, gulping down the last of his coffee and putting down the cup. "Alec," Magnus said after a long, awkward moment. "I like that. Is that short for something?" "Alexander." "I find the name Alexander quite sexy, honestly." Alec blushed again. "Call me Alexander, ever, and I will _end you_." h threatened. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Threatening me, are we? Not a great way t start a friendship." Alec smiled and Magnus laughed; and then a Nirvana song started blasting, and Magnus pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dramatically sighed, and answered the call. "Yeeesss, Camille?" he asked, drawing out the 'yes'. He listened for a minute, then said, "Um, maybe?" Alec heard a shout from the other side of the phone, and Magnus replied, "Don't yell at your new roommate, you will scare them away." Silence for a second, then Magnus said, "Oh, you got stuck with that girl from Broadway? unfortunate. Anyway, I must go. The Chairman is eating my roommate's book." Magnus hung up and then detached his cat from Alec's book. Alec realized he had just been watching Magnus the entire time he was on the phone, and he awkwardly cleared his throat and picked up his book to find his page. Magnus looked at Alec for a long moment, then said, "Give me your phone." "What?" Alec said, confused. "No. Why?" Magnus looked at him funny. "_Because_, I am your roommate, and if you have a problem, and I am probably the only person you know well enough to help you." Alec glared at him. "What makes you think I have no friends here?" Magnus glared back, but he somehow made the glare look fabulous. "Because this is my second year here and I have never seen you before, so I'm assuming yesterday was your first day on campus." Alec sighed and handed him his IPhone, giving in. Magnus turned it on, then chucked it at Alec, hard. It hit him in the face. "_**OW.**_" Alec complained. "Was that necessary?" Magnus grinned. "You have a lock on it. Unlock it." Alec gave Magnus an evil stare, then unlocked his phone, and threw it at Magnus's face. Magnus reached up and caught it in one swift, graceful movement. He messed around with it for a bit, then gently tossed it back. Alec looked at it. A new contact had been made, with Magnus's name and number, and a picture of Chairman Meow. Alec put his phone away and went back to reading for approximately seven seconds before it started to ring. He picked his phone up and answered the call, noticing Izzy's face on the caller ID. "Hello," Alec said as he set his book down in defeat. "HEY!" Izzy yelled into the phone. "Hi, Iz. Jeez, don't murder my eardrums." "Deal with it, Lightwood. Now, how is your first whole day on campus?" Alec sighed. "It is seven in the morning. All I did was make coffee and have a cat eat my book." "What?" "Never mind. My point is I have yet to do anything today." "You should go somewhere with Magnus." "I barely know Magnus," Alec replied. "Bullshit," Izzy said. "You live with him, you know him." "We have lived together for a whole eighteen hours." "Then _get_ to know him." "What was the point of calling?" "Telling you that Malec is my OTP and you need to date him." "Izzy you f-" "Now, now, no cursing." "You cursed earlier, hypocrite." "Deal with it. Call you later." Izzy hung up, and Alec stared at the phone for a minute, confused at his sister's idiocy. "I heard my name." "My sister is convinced that we should date." "Not a bad idea." "_Magnus_." "Kidding, Alexander. Calm yourself." "It's Alec." "Whatever. Want to go out?" "**WHAT?"** "Not on a date, dork. Just to do something." "Oh. Sure." Magnus grinned and stuck his phone is his pocket, standing up. "Let's go." "Where?" "There's some place called Taki's. It's a college run place. Supposedly really good." "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Taki's didn't have many people in it. Wooden booths were all over the place, and multicolored cushions covered them so they didn't hurt your but. A girl was leaning up against the main counter and she approached them when they sat down. "Welcome to Taki's," she said. "I'm Kelli and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" "Coffee," Alec said immediately. Magnus smiled and also got a coffee. Kelli walked off, and Alec suddenly felt very awkward. "So," said Magnus, and Alec looked up at him. "What are you majoring in?" "Architecture," Alec said. Magnus nodded. "You?" "Interior design. You know, it is _startling_ how many people use the wrong colors in their houses." Alec bit his tongue to hold down a laugh; Magnus must have noticed, because he grinned. "That was supposed to sound weird," he said. "You can laugh." Alec let out a small laugh gratefully and smiled at the waitress as she plopped two cups of coffee on the table. "So, can I get you two some pancakes? That is, like, all we have for breakfast." She made a bubble with the gum in her mouth. "Uh, yeah." Magnus said, looking at Kelli funny. Alec wondered if he liked her. "Sure." Alec said. Kelli nodded, did some scribbling in her notebook, and walked off again. "So, like you stated earlier, I'm new here. Are there a lot of places like this on campus?" Alec asked, sipping his coffee after adding a ton of sugar. Magnus nodded. "There are lots of restaurants and shops. The only things they really don't have are doctors and grocery stores." "Are any places hiring?" Alec asked. "I kind of have to pay for my education." Magnus nodded again. "Almost everywhere is; a whole year just graduated, and a lot of them held jobs on campus." He looked at Alec, his head tilted just a little bit in a slightly endearing way. "Actually, I lied. They don't have doctors, grocery stores, _or_ bars. Left that out." "I assumed that last bit." Magnus smiled, and Kelli walked back over with two plates of pancakes - really, _really_ burned pancakes. "Here's the check - not rushing you, but I have to print it out now. You can pay it over there now or when you're done." Kelli set down a piece of paper, and both Alec and Magnus reached for it at the same time. They had a staring contest over it, and Alec slowly picked up his fork and hit Magnus in the hand with the round bit. Magnus pulled his hand back, cursing, and Alec smiled evilly and went to pay.

* * *

"You, sir, are a jerk off. You know that?" Magnus asked as they walked back to their dorm. "Thank you," said Alec. "You didn't have to attack me with a fork." "I wanted to pay." "Lies," Magnus replied. "No one _wants_ to pay for anything. What you wanted was to be nice." "_Okay_," Alec said. "I apologize for lying." "You should. Lying is not a healthy habit." Alec grinned, shaking has head, and his phone started to ring. It was Izzy, again. "WHAT." Alec said as he answered it, a bit of wind ruffling his hair. "Did you go out with Magnus yet?" "What are you even-" "Well, you were talking about him, and since you live together, he probably heard you, and then, from what I have heard of this guy, he probably asked you out." "How did you-" "I am an expert in the area of men." "Sure you are, Iz." "I am. You should know that." Alec heard a loud bang and a shout from the background of Izzy's side. "SIMON YOU IDIOT," Izzy yelled, then said lower, "I have to go. Simon just broke something. Here, talk to Jace." Before Alec could say anything, Jace was on the phone. "Hello," Jace said. "Hi." "So, did you two go out?" "We you listening to the whole conversation?" "Possibly," Jace responded. "So, did you guys g-" Another crash sounded in the background, and he heard Izzy laughing. "What is going on back there?" Alec asked, almost tripping over a rock as he walked. "Remember the one time you broke three plates in an hour?" "Yes," Alec answered, slightly embarrassed. "Simon just broke your record. He broke four." Alec laughed. "That guy is a klutz," he said. "He is, but he's good to Izzy." Jace said. "He _better_ be," said Alec. "Otherwise I will drive down there, beat his ass, and drive back." Jace chuckled. "You are overprotective," Jace said. "I am not," Alec protested. "I am just the right amount of protective." "Whatever floats your boat, but you seriously are." "Lies," Alec said, and then realized he was repeating something Magnus had said earlier, and heat rushed to his cheeks. "ANYWAY, seriously, did you two guys go- CLARY JESUS I AM ON THE PHONE," Jace yelled to his girlfriend, laughing a little. "What did she do?" Alec asked. "She somehow managed to lock herself in the bathroom. Hopefully she is clothed when I kick the door in. Got to go." Jace clicked off, and Alec turned off his phone, shaking his head. "So, from what I heard," Magnus began, "Your family is insane." "Yes, yes they are." Magnus smiled. "So is mine. Yours, however, is a good insane." Alec wondered what he meant. "Anyway, here we are," Magnus said, and they walked into building D. Unlike last time, the lobby wasn't deserted. Three guys stood around the elevator, laughing and goofing off. When Magnus walked in, they started to yell at him, and Magnus made a weird face, walking past them into the elevator. Alec followed, and when the doors shut, Alec asked is he was okay. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. Those guys are just assholes." "You met them before?" "I had a fight with them last year." "What did they say?" Magnus looked at him. "No, I mean I beat the shit out of them." "Oh." Magnus was quiet the rest of the way up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Those guys will be important later. ;D Anyway, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus woke up to his cat on his face and Alexander Lightwood beating him with a pillow.  
"Get up," Alec said, whacking Magnus with his pillow. "MMmmf," Magnus complained. "Awaken!" Alec cried, waking Magnus with his pillow again. "I don't wanna," Magnus moaned. "Your first class of the year starts in two hours, and I_ know_ you take forever to do your hair." "ugh," Magnus complained, shoving Chairman Meow off his face and getting up. "Is it Monday already?" "Yes," Alec said, "and it is also noon. Your class starts in two hours." "Shit," Magnus said. "Okay, unless you want to watch me get dressed, get out." "Don't go back to sleep." "Are you my mother? Get out." Magnus took off his shirt and hit Alec with it. "Alright! I'm going!" he cried, and left Magnus's room. Magnus approached his closet and stared into the depths; he had set up a little glitter display with a few pieces of cardboard so he could see every bottle of glitter easily. After lots of contemplation, he pulled out combat boots, a black t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it, black skinny jeans with more rips than necessary, and a bottle of white glitter. He got dressed quickly and headed into the living room to get coffee, when he noticed Alec was asleep. An evil smile crept over Magnus's face as he launched himself at the hypocrite. "ATTACK!" he screamed, landing on Alec. Alec let out a groan and shoved Magnus off while Magnus laughed hysterically. He stood up, still laughing, and made himself and Alec a cup of coffee, but he only put sugar in Alec's, the way he noticed Alec liked it. "Seriously, you hypocrite, you need to get up." Handing Alec the coffee he had made him, Magnus went back to his room to do his hair and drown in shiny stuff.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Magnus glanced in his mirror. His hair was gelled up awesomely, he had white glitter all in it, and he had on gold eyeliner with _even more glitter_. He looked really hot, in other words. Magnus headed back into the living room, and upon seeing Alec coming out of his bedroom, Magnus flopped onto the couch in a seductive pose. "Draw me like one of your French girls," he purred, winking at Alec. Alec's face twisted in horror, and Magnus laughed. "Just because we live together does _**not make that okay**_." Alec said, horrified. Magnus grinned; Alec didn't, sadly - Magnus thought his smile was cute. In fact, he thought everything about Alexander was cute - his blue eyes, his graceful way off walking, like he was beautiful but didn't know it; it made Magnus happy just to look at him. Not that he _liked_ him or anything, he just found him extremely attractive. Magnus headed into the kitchen, filling Chairman Meow's food bowl with cat food. "ALEC!" Magnus yelled. "I'm right here," Alec said from the living room. "Don't yell." "Don't tell me what to do," Magnus joked. "Seriously, come here, though." Alec groaned and got up, walking into the kitchen. "What?" He asked. Magnus stared at him. "_What_?" Alec asked again. "I have no idea, honestly," Magnus admitted. "I have to go to class now." "Have fun?" Alec said, and Magnus slipped on his jacket and left.

* * *

"IT IS OFFICIAL," Magnus proclaimed later that night, as Alec came back into the dork from his Geometry class. "What?" Alec asked. "I AM THE BEST INTERIOR DESIGNER TO EVER LIVE," Magnus happily held up his paper, with a big 100 at the top. "Um-" Alec started, but Magnus cut him off. "So, we had to do this thing, were we designed something, just so the professor could see our work, and MINE IS THE BEST." "Good job," Alec said awkwardly, sitting next to Magnus on the couch and playing on his phone. "You are no fun Alexander," Magnus said, turning the TV onto Project Runway. Alec looked up from his phone and said, "Turn that off immediately." "I will not," Magnus said stubbornly. "I like this show." "You have a horrible taste in shows, then." At that moment, the host Of Project Runway, Tim Gunn, gasped on screen. Magnus chuckled at his perfect timing, and Alec shook his head and went back to his phone.

* * *

The next day, Magnus and Alec walked to trig together, and Alec _really_ didn't understand dirty jokes, Magnus observed. He was so innocent, it was kind of a shame what college was guaranteed to do to him. They found classroom 608 easily, and slid into to empty desks. Other students were standing around, some sitting, some standing, and one was at the front of the class, making fun of the teacher. Then, the real teacher walked in, and he quickly rushed to his seat. The teacher scowled, but said nothing, and all the standing students took a desk. The teacher, Mrs. George, drew a triangle and wrote two things on the board - a=30 b=60. Alec did a bit of thinking, then raised his hand, along with one other girl who had on thick glasses and _really_ needed a manicure. Magnus felt silent pity for her and barely heard Alec say the answer - 90 - and Mrs. George nodded. "Good, Alexander," she said. The rest of the period proceeded the same; Magnus silently judging people and Alec getting a bunch of answers right, along with that nerdy girl with bad cuticle beds. At the end, the professor assigned a ton of homework, and told them to buy their textbooks by next week, and dismissed them. Magnus gathered his things and waited for Alec, who was returning a borrowed pencil to the teacher. When he got back, he looked at Magnus, confused. "Why didn't you answer anything?" Alec asked. "You wouldn't be here if you couldn't do it." "I can," Magnus said. "I just don't. I hate trig." "But it's important information." Magnus sighed dramatically, and Alec smiled.  
Back at their dorm, it was eight at night, and Alec and Magnus were still doing homework. "What did you get for eight? I got Waterloo," Magnus said, turning from his chair at the kitchen table to look at Alec, who was perched on the couch in the living room. Alec looked up. "We are doing _math_," Alec said slowly. "How did you get Waterloo?" Magnus smiled. "I am joking, Alexander." "Alec." "Whatever. I never asked, how was geometry yesterday?" "Boring," Alec said. "We had a quiz. I got a 97, but I could've done better." Magnus let out a low whistle. "My roommate is a genius," he said. "Remind me to write that down." In the middle of finding the area of a triangle with two missing angles, Camille, Magnus's best friend, called. Magnus answered, slightly annoyed. "What is the square root of 144?" he asked her when he answered. "12," she replied hurriedly. "Now, I NEED ADVICE." "About what?" Magnus asked, abandoning all hopes of homework and twirling his pencil between his fingers. "Boys," Camille said. "Oh! Boy problems. Spill. Now." Magnus demanded. "Well, you know that guy Ragnor?" Camille asked. "Yes," Magnus said, recalling him from last year. "Pretty eyes. Bad hairline." "He asked me out," Camille squealed. "Well?" "I said yes." Magnus grinned, putting his pencil down. "You will be the death of me, Camille Belcourt. Why on earth did you say yes?" Camille made a noise like a dying piglet and launched into an explanation of Ragnor and some kiss. Magnus only half payed attention, because the other half of him was paying attention to Alec. He had finished his trig homework, and was now he was curled up in a little ball with a book in his hand, as if his life depended on keeping the book safe long enough to read it. Intently scanning the page, Alec didn't seem to notice Magnus watching him. Magnus wondered what book he was reading. It was an old book, held together by old thread and tape, and the binding was bent and frayed, but from the way Alec looked at it, you would think it was 14 karat gold. "Magnus," Camille said suddenly. "Are you even listening to me?" "Yes," Magnus replied, and it was only halfway a lie. "Ragnor kissed you. Congrats. Good job. Want an award?" Camille let out a long theatrical moan. "I said, after that, you need to help me figure out to what to day on Friday!" Magnus assumed they had a date and he just hadn't listened when she said it, so he figured sarcasm was the way to go. "Let out your soul, Camille. Tell him you love the way his eyes glisten when he sees how far he can shove his tongue in your throat before you gag, and-" "_Enough_. Jesus, Magnus!" Camille shrieked. Magnus sighed. "Fine. Small talk is always good. But, for_ the life of me, do not_ bring up the weather. Please." Magnus begged, glaring at an innocent triangle on his papers. Camille laughed. "Alright. I have to go, I need sleep." Magus made a comment about sleep being for the weak before Camille clicked off the line. "Your girlfriend sounds like she's cheating on you," Alec said, and he would have made a valid point, had Magnus and Camille been dating. "She's not my girlfriend. Not my type." Alec snorted. "What _is_ your type then? I've seen her; if you aren't into her, you have weird taste. Or you're as straight as a curly fry. Either one." Magnus laughed. "The latter suits me more," he stated. "Lack of being straight, _and_ curly fries? The french fry gods must be pleased with me." Alec laughed.

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur. All Magnus really could recall about it later was stupid triangles and Alec mentioning he was studying the structure of the Parthenon in his free time, and the time he and Alec went to the pet store to get the Chairman a new toy. Alec accidentally stepped on it, and while Magnus insisted it was okay, Alec was determined to buy him a new jingly ball. So, Magnus trailed after him instead of being alone. "I _just_ don't get it," Alec was complaining, weaving his way through the aisles. He had a fast pace, and Magnus found himself having to focus to keep up. "Why would they carve it out of such soft rock? Marble would have been so much more effective!" "One," Magnus started, "If I am correct in assuming you're off about the Parthenon again," Alec made a weird noise. "They didn't have many geologists back then. And two, it looked way better." Alec snorted. "Efficiency before looks," he muttered. "Faction before blood," Magnus agreed. Alec stopped his work of glaring at overpriced cat toys and spun around to look at Magnus. "Divergent," he said, voice barely above a whisper. Magnus grinned.

Saturday was nice. After a busy week of work, Magnus and Alec just got to be lethargic all day. That it, except for when the Lightwoods Skyped. A hot pink wall was partially covered by three kids sitting on a four poster bed, smiling. From the way Alec had spoken, his sister Isabelle was on the center, her left was Jace, and to her right was Clary. "How is college, Alec?" Clary asked. "Good!" Alec said, smiling. "Did you know Ancient Greeks were idiots? Limestone instead of marble? NO. Want to know a great architectural piece? The Arch. Did you know-" "7,560 inches tall," the boy Jace spewed out. "Made of steel on concrete," the girl Clary piped up. "The arch is a catenary curve?" Isabelle finished, smiling. "Honestly, you never stop spewing these facts." Alec stuck his tongue out at her, and she laughed, and as they goofed about, a pang of sadness washed over Magnus.

It must be nice to have a family.

* * *

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FORGIVE ME I AM SO BUSY STUDYING FOR STATE TESTS I CAN'T BREATHE AGH. Anyway, some more usual notices. The facts about the Partenon are not correct, but I actually Googled facts in the arch for that part. Hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was bored. It was Sunday, so he didn't have any classes, and frankly, watching Project Runway reruns _all day_ wasn't fun (and it appeared to be the only show Magnus watched). Magnus's cat wouldn't leave him alone, either. It kept kneading its claws on his face until he pet it, and even then it wouldn't stop making odd noises. Magnus himself was still asleep, even though it was noon. Alec was trying to read his book on old legends, but he just couldn't focus. Every time he tried to seriously concentrate on the book, some stupid one-liner Magnus had said popped into his head, making him laugh and then forget he was reading. Magnus just wouldn't stay out of his head. _What is it with him?_ Alec thought, absentmindedly petting the cat. The cat made an hissing sound and jumped off Alec's bed, running out of his room. Recalling a conversation he'd had with Magnus yesterday, his thoughts of his book were forgotten.

"Your family seems...nice." Magnus had said, grinning. Alec had noted with a bit of amusement that Magnus had a piece of glitter on his shirt. "We're kind of dysfunctional." Alec had said, laughing. Magnus had nodded. "Better than no family at all," Magnus had said, and Alec had looked up at him, confused. "No family at all?" A weird look had passed over Magnus's face, like he regretted saying anything. "I have to go do homework," he'd said, and was gone.

"Are you dead? It would _really_ be unfortunate in you died right on the couch." Magnus's voice brought Alec back to reality. "Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking about something," _thinking about you_, he thought, would sound a little creepy. "I'm bored." Magnus said, groaning. "Study," Alec offered helpfully. "No." "Well, stop complaining." "No. We should do something." Alec's heart started beating crazily, like he had just run a 5k. "Like what?" he asked, pleased to note he kept his voice calm. "I don't_ know,_" Magnus said. "If I had an idea, I would be pursuing it and not complaining I was bored." "Speaking of boards, we could play a board game." "Not a good idea," Magnus chided. "I am the board game champion. Anyone who tells you any different is a _liar_." Alec felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "I feel like I've been issued a challenge," he told his roommate. Magnus grinned. "Bring it on."

* * *

Magnus was correct; he was the board game champion. He beat Alec at Monopoly within twenty minutes, and that game usually took hours. Alec had barely been able to believe the amount of times he landed on the _one piece of land_ Magnus happened to buy. He had lost within ten turns. "Do you believe my previous statement?" Magnus asked as they put the stuff away. Alec nodded. "You know, Alexander, there is no shame in losing as long as you lost in a f_iery downwards collapse_. It was almost impressive how much you sucked." Picking up the board, Alec hit him on the shoulder with it. "One, it's Alec, not Alexander. I hate my full name. And two, it was not impressive. It was shocking, and not in a good way." Just as Magnus started to laugh, Alec's phone rang. Noticing it was Jace, he answered with, "Jace, I swear to God, if you are calling me just to tell me about you and Clary's adventures last night, like last time, I will punch you _through the phone._" "How rude," Jace said. "I was simply calling to inform you that Isabelle is currently trashing your room." "It's technically no longer my room." "She painted the one dresser you left here pink." "Put Izzy on the phone, please," Alec said. Laughing, Jace carried the phone to Izzy. "It's Izzy." "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD YOU REMOVE THE PINK PAINT FROM MY STUFF IMMEDIATELY." "It looks good, Alec," Isabelle moaned. Alec heard a crash in the background, and angry swearing. "SIMON! DID YOU SERIOUSLY MANAGE TO BREAK SOMETHING ELSE? THE LAW OF AVERAGES SAYS YOU SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT THE THINGS YOU KEEP DROPPING, EVEN BY ACCIDENT!" Izzy yelled, and Alec had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid permanent damage. Magnus was watching curiously, smirking. "Anyway," Isabelle said, and he could faintly hear a paintbrush being used as she spoke. Alec resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. "I want to talk to your roommate." "Um, why?" Alec asked. "Because," Isabelle said. "You've known him for, like, ever, and I haven't even talked to him yet." "It has been a week," Alec reminded her. Isabelle scoffed. "See? Way too long. Hand over the phone immediately." "Maybe some other time." Alec said. By now, Magnus was laughing hysterically. Isabelle was talking so loud, he could hear the whole conversation. "Fine. Jerk." "I can live with this observation." "SERIOUSLY SIMON, WHY DO I OUT UP WITH YOU?!" Izzy shouted as another crash sounded. "BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME," Alec heard Simon yell back. Brief silence, and then "TOUCHE`." Alec laughed. "You two are so adorable." "I am not adorable," Izzy protested. "I am hot as hell." "I refuse to think of my sister this way." Magnus was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Clary wants to talk to you," Izzy said. "Thank God." "Rude." Izzy said, and then Clary was talking. "Hey, Alec!" "Hey Clary. How are you?" "Amazing! You know that really fancy art college, St. Raziel's?" she said excitedly. "...yes." "They asked me to take a summer course this summer, before I go into senior year! They even offered to pay for it! Apparently I 'show great promise.'" Alec smiled. Normally he would feel morally obligated to dislike his brother's girlfriend, but there was no one in the world who couldn't like Clary. "That's awesome, Clary. You'll be amazing." "I hope so, she said nervously. "I'm going to have to buy some new drawing charcoals. They only let you have a few kinds, and I have the right ones, but they are so old I'm pretty sure they need life support." Alec laughed. "Let's hope they don't go into cardiac arrest." Another crash, and he could hear Izzy telling Simon he was an idiot and he was lucky he was cute. Alec shook his head. "Will those two ever stop being so crazy?" Clary sighed. "I doubt it. Simon's been that way since kindergarten. Anyway, Simon wants to talk. Bye, Alec." "Bye," he said. Simon took the phone next. "Hey." "Hello." "So. Isabelle told me you had a hot roommate." "Oh my God. Is she still on that?" "She in convinced of it." Magnus was laughing again. "Well. Don't tell her that." "I will." "It's your funeral." "At my funeral, I want a disco ball." "I can arrange that," Simon joked. "Let me guess. From what I have heard, your roommate would want 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy blasting with confetti cannons at his funeral." "Probably. Magnus, would you like that?" "Like what?" Magnus replied innocently. "Don't even pretend you weren't listening." "Guilty as charged. I would probably enjoy that, yes." Alec shook his head. "He said he would." "I am good at judging character." Simon said. "_Sure_," Alec said. "Okay, since your friend asked me something," Magnus said, "ask him something for me. When he was little and played 'Simon Says', couldn't whoever else was playing technically do whatever he said, even if he didn't add "Simon says', because Simon did say it?" Alec laughed, and Simon said, "DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT GAME." Suddenly the phone made an odd crackling noise, and Jace was talking again. "I stole the phone from Simon and am on the run from his wrath. Talk in a second." _Crash_. Alec put his head in his hands, grinning. Was he the _only_ normal one from that house?

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. I TOOK A MONTH TO UPDATE AND I GAVE YOU THIS HORRIBLENESS. FORGIVE ME FRIENDS FOR I HAVE FAILED. I WANTED ALEC/MAGNUS BONDING AND YOU GUYS SEEMED TO LIKE THE CRAZY LIGHTWOOD CONVOS. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN. DON'T KILL ME. THE NEXT _GOOD_ CHAPTER WILL BE SOON. **


End file.
